


Five Times Lup and Taako Say I Love You

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: Fluffy sibling love because even though it’s Valentines Day, platonic love is the best <3





	Five Times Lup and Taako Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Hey Chocolate Box Reciever, hail and well met!   
> I hope you enjoy this gift, I’m sorry it’s not longer - my health hasn’t been too good lately so I decided to do this fluffy drabble instead of something longer but I hope it still fulfills your TAZ likes :) happy Valentine’s Day and have a lovely day in general! Xxx

1\. “Hey, Taako?” Lup says casually as she enters the room that he, Magnus, and Merle are sitting in, playing some kind of game of chess. 

“Yes?” Taako replies, though he doesn’t look up and instead casts a flash of sleight of hand on the chess board so quickly that Lup doubts Merle’s one eye nor Magnus’ human sight could have picked it up.

Lup stifles a laugh, places the plate she was carrying down on the table, swooshes out of the room to leave the boys to their bonding and simply answers over her shoulder: “Your favourite macaroons!”

—

2\. “Can you help me with my hair?” 

A sigh.

 “Again?”

 “Yes, again, asshole. I was stuck in an umbrella for years I don’t remember this stuff.”

“Lies, you dress as fashionably as ever and I saw you doing your hair and makeup for a date with Barold the other night. You just want my nice soothing hands in your hair.”

 A pause.

 “Maybe.”

 “Definitely.”

—

  
3\. Lup admits she had got off to a rocky start with her brother’s boyfriend. Even before she was free from the umbrastaff she’d panicked and almost ruined Kravitz and Taako’s first date upon hearing the word “lich”.

She hopes Taako’s forgiven her for that.

  
 For a while after escaping the staff too she’d referred to Kravitz only as “The Grim Reaper”, mostly to annoy Taako, but also because she liked to call a spade a spade. Now though, after seeing how happy he makes her twin, after realising that maybe it’s okay to let someone else love Taako too, she slowly starts being more cordial to Kravitz and calling him by his name.

  
Only on the days that Taako actually calls Barry “Barry” though, of course.

—

 

4\. “LUP!”, Taako yells from the kitchen, loud enough that it reverberates through the many rooms of the bureau of balance and actually makes Lucretia visibly cringe. She looks at Lup, bemused that she hasn’t reacted to what sounded like a death cry from her brother.

  
Lup shrugs, a smirk on her face.

“If I ignore him long enough he comes to me,” she yawns, “and I can’t be bothered to stand up right now.”

  
Lucretia’s brow furrows because firstly, elves don’t need sleep, and secondly, Taako does not chase after anyone if he’s called them for something. Surprisingly though, after a few minutes, Taako walks in with Angus, a plate of freshly baked French pastries carried by the little boy.

  
“I only wanted you to taste test them, loser. Me and Ango made them perfect without you anyway,” Taako grumbles.

  
Lup sticks her tongue out at him. Taako offers her the first pick.

—

5\. “Hey Taako.”

  
They’re looking up at the stars, the sky that was just a few days prior surrounding in dark black inky masses, unnatural dangerous colours, and two voidfish floating away.

  
“Yeah?”

  
Lup moves to lean her head on her twin’s shoulder.

  
“I love you,” she says.

  
“I love you too, Lulu,” Taako replies. 


End file.
